The Tidal Romance
by TheScarletWings
Summary: The Tidecaller and The Tidal Trickster have been friends for what feels like forever. And as time has passed, the mermaid has fell in love with her fishy friend. However, something gets in the way, and to save her only friend and secret crush, she fights through emotion and enemies. Nami x Fizz. Rated M for lemon in later chapters.


****Hey there!

The story "The Crescent Love" is on hold, sorry. I recently moved and got a new computer, so all of my earlier work was "destroyed" (old laptop broke, ehh).

I wasn't really in the mood of seriousness, depression and grown-up-love or whatever, and instead in the mood of the exact opposite. So, I came up with this.

I know, I have ridiciolous fantasies when it comes to pairing characters with eachother, but I'm not the only one... I hope.

**WARNING!** This story contains** lemon** in later chapter(s). Don't read if you don't like!

Please review, giving me your personal opinion. I am open for critics, aswell as quick compliments and such. I just want to know what people think of my stories.

Reminder: I'm not english, and I'm not near to perfecting it either. So excuse my grammar. Also, this was done during when I was sick, so sorry if there's anything weird written, heh.

****Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The beach looked beautiful at sunset. The water was varying from dark-blue tones to bright orange.

The waves were slow and rather quiet. It was a windless afternoon, with only the sound of the waves hitting the sand and rocks on the beach. Probably the most peaceful place in Runeterra.

Across the shore, large rocks were scattered around. On one of them, a beautiful mermaid layed, her back facing the orange-ish skies. Her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping.

There was a smile across her face. You could say she was having a pleasant dream. She swayed her torquise tailfin across the water below, lighly.

The mermaid's staff was stuck on the ground, facing upward, so she could grab it when in need.

Suddenly, the peaceful and quiet atmosphere was gone, as from a distance, shouts were heard. The mermaid woke up, facing the direction of the sound. She grabbed her staff, and was just about to slip into the water, until...

"Wohoooo! Ahh yeah!" the sound said. As it got louder, the sounds of large waves came, aswell.

The figure came into display. A yordle, riding a shark on a huge wave, came towards the shore.

"Yeeehaw!"

The mermaid stopped, and immediately knew who it was. She rolled her eyes and giggled, as she waved her friend a welcome.

The yordle noticed her, and waved back, laughing on the way.

As he came closer to the shore, the wave got smaller and smaller, until it was gone completely. It was obviously a trickster's doing.

"Hey, Nami!" the yordle greeted his companion, jumping off of his shark and climbing on the same rock as her.

"Hey, Fizz." She said back, helping the yordle up.

Fizz signaled his shark to go, and he gladly did. The poor thing was getting tired from a whole day of speeding on tides.

"So, whatcha doing?" The trickster asked, looking up at Nami.

"Well, I was just enjoying the calm sounds and the warm sun," she giggled, as Fizz blushed in embarassement. "but other than that, nothing else. What about you?"

"Ohh, well," Fizz scratched the back of his head. "I've been improving my tricks lately, and gone to Summoner's Rift a lot. It's the week when I get summoned often, again." He grinned.

Nami smiled, but inside, she was a bit jealous. Ever since she joined League of Legends, she hasn't been that popular among summoners. There had only been a few summons this week, but Fizz has been going multible times during just one day.

They spent the next few minutes staring at the sunset.

The Tidecaller then turned her head towards the Tidal Trickster. He didn't notice, though. The sun's reflected his light-blue face, making it shine a bit.

Nami remembered that ever since she joined the League, and came to this shore, Fizz has been the only friend of hers. He was very kind and caring, as he always asked how she was doing, and if she needed companionship. He even ignored one of the Summoner's calls, just to be with her the first day she arrived, to show her around.

Besides training and exploring the sea, Nami has been hanging out with Fizz. She remembered how many "Good morning!"-s and "Good night!"-s have passed, and how seeing him swim towards her has lit her face up, but seeing him go, has made her feel empty inside.

She has grown fond of the blue bummer, and every day with him feels like the best day ever. Just thinking about him makes her cheeks go the lightest shade of red, and her lips curve upwards.

The Tidecaller had to admit it; she has fallen in love with the Trickster.

But knowing that he doesn't have his family or old friends around, makes her feel sorry for him. Besides his trusty shark and Nami, he doesn't have really anyone else to talk to, but he still seems so joyful and careless about life.

'_I guess that's very clever of him. There's no point in looking back and feeling bad about it...' _she thought.

Nami's smile had disapeared, and her eyes had almost shut.

Fizz stretched, and noticed that.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, worringly.

"O-Oh, I uhm... I'm fine. Just a l-little tired, I guess, heh." She said, snapping out of her trance and turning her head away. She felt her cheeks burn up a bit.

"Hehe," he chuckled at her silliness. "I guess it's pretty late. We should get going before it gets too dark." He said, getting up, and stretching again. He turned his head to look at her, and smiled.

Nami was struck a little. He sure wanted to go to bed, which he never does. Infact, a few times, Nami had tried to consult him to go to bed, when he had been surfing at nights.

"Okay." She said, before sliding down the rock, carefully. She grabbed her staff and started to swim, before looking back at Fizz.

The Trickster grabbed his staff, climbed on the top of it, then jumped, doing a flip and landing in the water beside her.

She giggled at his showoff-ness, and swam next to him.

'_I hope he will know, someday..."_ she thought.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Ahh yeah that was really short. I tend to do that with first chapters/prologues.

Again, please review!


End file.
